olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Taken Play-bys
Once your application is accepted at Olympian RPG, you can contact our head administrator, Zeus, for an avatar for your character. You must provide, at least, the name of the celebrity (actor, model, singer, athelete, etc) you wish to portray your character. You may provide a specific picture, if you wish. To make it easier to find a celebrity play-by, this list of play-bys in use has been compiled. Please take note that this list is''' not complete'! If anyone has been missed, please feel free to add them! Celebrity PBs in Use at Olympian RPG (Current Site) ''Listed alphabetically by actor's last name. *Candice Accola - Abbey Gordon *Gemma Arterton - Olivia Valcourt *Sean Bean - Zeus *Jamie Bell - Jacob Epperson *Orlando Bloom - Dennis Ward *Emily Browning - Amidala Weinberg *Henry Cavill - Marcus North *Zooey Deschanel - Kori Maka *Ariana Grande - Calla Rhiley *Chris Hemsworth - Jack Copperfield *Georgie Henley - Laura Granger *Bradley James - Brian Wood *Nathan Kress - Chris Martinez *Avril Lavigne - Laurel Montgomery *Emma Stone - Lola Shimmer *Damien Lewis - Clancy Ward *Tobey Maguire - Mike Thompson *Elizabeth Gillies - Miyako *Alex Meraz - Nero Alverez *Luke Pasqualino - Nicholas Lobo *Daniel Radcliff - Alex Courtenay *Kaya Scodelario - Thea Nolan *Hailee Steinfeld - Seline McRoy *Steven Strait - Darrien Peake *Michael Trevino - Niyol Brooks *Michael Welch - Gary Hound *Hayley Williams - Stella Wicken *Sam Witwer - Lucius Darrow *Sam Worthington - Ryan Osborne Celebrity PBs in Use at Olympian RPG (Previous Site) Listed alphabetically by actor's last name. *Candice Accola - Abbey Gordon *Darla Baker - Savannah del Rosario *Ben Barnes - Patrick Ladouceur *Sean Bean - Zeus *Jamie Bell - Jacob Epperson *Troian Bellisario - Reyna *Astrid Berges-Frisbey - Elise Chevalier *Justin Bieber - Liam Tristan *Orlando Bloom - Dennis Ward *Emily Browning - Amidala Weinberg *Sophia Bush - Leia Brandt *Gerard Butler - Mark Coll *Asa Butterfield - Nico di Angelo *Ryan Cartwright - Nathan Hill *Henry Cavill - Marcus North *Darren Criss - Leo Valdez *Benedict Cumberbatch - Ash Stonewall *Zooey Deschanel - Kori Maka *Alex Evans - Deuce Everglade *Stacey Farber - Erin Peake *Tom Felton - Octavian *Elizabeth Gilles - Thalia Grace *Selena Gomez - Leah McElliot *Ariana Grande - Calla Rhiley *Georgina Haig - Amber Stonewall *Colton Haynes - Jason Grace *Chris Hemsworth - Jack Copperfield *Georgie Henley - Laura Granger *Julianne Hough - Nicole Foster *Bradley James - Brian Wood *Nathan Kress - Chris Beas *Taylor Lautner - Benjamin Smith *Avril Lavigne - Laurel Montgomery *Logan Lerman - Percy Jackson *Jane Levy - Rachel Elizabeth Dare *Damien Lewis - Clancy Ward *Landon Liboiron - Kyle McLane *Tobey Maguire - Mike Thompson *Rooney Mara - Ruth Ondrea *Alex Meraz - Nero Alverez *Liam McIntyre - Andreas Arete *Ian McKellan - Aeolus *Bridgit Mendler - Evelyn Sawyer *Atticus Mitchell - Geordi Averill *Luke Pasqualino - Nicholas Lobo *James Phelps - Travis Stoll *Oliver Phelps - Connor Stoll *Tyler Posey - Scott Finnegan *Daniel Radcliff - Alex Courtenay *Brenda Song - Rosalie Carters *AnnaSophia Robb - Annabeth Chase *Cole Sprouse - Nova Cross *Christian Serratos - Hazel Levesque *Kaya Scodelario - Thea Nolan *Hailee Steinfeld - Seline McRoy *Kristen Stewart - Carolina Westfield *Steven Strait - Darrien Peake *Jessica Stroup - Sophia Landine *Taylor Swift - Aphrodite *Ashley Tisdale - Vanessa Gonzales *Michelle Trachenberg - Arabella Matthews *Hugo Weaving - Edgar Blackpine *Michael Welch - Gary Hound *Sam Witwer - Lucius Darrow *Sam Worthington - Ryan Osborne Category:ORPG-Related